Gray Fullbuster vs. Shoto Todoroki
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Shouto Todoroki from My Hero Academia. Description Calm and levelheaded fighters. Which one will remain the coolest? Interlude Wiz: When fighting in a battle, you cannot expect all fighters to always overpower or go all out. Boomstick: There will always smart and creative fighters. Wiz: Like Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard of Fairy Tail... Boomstick: ...and Shoto Todoroki, the icy hot hero. Wiz: Just like from Natsu vs Bakugo, we will be using canon sources or other related media that ties with the main canon stories. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gray Fullbuster Wiz: In a pretty normal village up in the northern area, it's just people living their pretty normal lives. Boomstick: Until a giant demon trashed out, destroyed and killed everyone in that village. Wiz: Fortunately, after the destruction by Deliora, a woman named Ur and a young boy named Lyon found and rescued a young boy who survived the destruction, Gray Fullbuster. Boomstick: Man, that kid is lucky enough not to get himself killed. Unfortunately, his parents died. Wiz: Knowing that Gray is now an orphan, Ur took Gray to become her second student and was taught how to use Molding Magic. In Gray's case, his magic is Ice-Make Magic. Boomstick: Ice-Make Magic gives Gray the ability to make objects completely out of ice. You know Wiz, I really want to make my own lunch out of Ice-Make Magic. Wiz: Boomstick, you would end up eating ice instead. Anyway, Gray trained hard with Ur so that he can avenge his family by killing Deliora. While he trained under Ur's methods. He gained a weird habit of well... taking off his clothes. Boomstick: That's gotta be embarrassing. Funny thing is, he just takes off his clothes without thinking he did. But this training has given Gray a huge resistance against the cold temperatures. Wiz: Indeed, but one day when hearing the location of Deliora, Gray was off for revenge, ignoring his master's warnings and ended up collapsing in the battle with the demon. But not longer after Ur came in and rescue him. Boomstick: But sadly, Ur has decided to sacrifice her own life using the Iced Shell on the demon. Leaving both Gray and Lyon parting ways. Wiz: When Gray took Ur's advice to find stronger wizards. He found the Fairy Tail guild and was made a member of the guild. Boomstick: Yep, he is learning from his guild members. Also, brawling with Natsu Dragneel most of the time too. Wiz: Gray is very versatile, highly agile and extremely athletic. With his Static type of Ice-Make Magic, he can create weapons from both of his hands out of ice and weld them to fight. Along with an expert level of combat. Boomstick: Static Ice-Make Magic means that Gray creates inanimate objects. Dynamic in Lyon's case makes animate objects like animals or even a dragon. Wiz: He can make swords or hammers to strike, shoots his opponents with powerful lances to destroy rocks, slices his opponents with a battle axe, slow his opponents down by freezing them or distract his foes by cloning himself. His ice weapons are also as hard as steel, considering they virtually never shatter when his uses them. Boomstick: Yep, he can also make a bazooka like ice cannon. But that's not what all he can do and this happens when he meets his necromancer controlled dead Father, Silver Fullbuster. Wiz: Before Silver Fullbuster passed on his life, he transferred his magic over to Gray. This magic is Ice Demon Slayer Magic. A type of magic used to kill Demons. Just like any other slayer, this gives Gray the ability to use a more powerful elemental ability, have virtual immunity and consume the element he uses. Boomstick: His ice magics become more deadly, becoming much harder to melt, he is able to freeze the wind, flames, and even empowers his Ice-Make Magic. With this magic, Gray also makes these bad ass black markings on his body. Wiz: These markings show Gray's effect of his Demon Slayer Magic, giving him limited protection against curses. But with all of these abilities, Gray has some limits and weaknesses. Boomstick: He we go. Wiz: Like all wizards in the Fairy Tail world, Gray's supply of magic is limited and must be careful not to waste it. Boomstick: While Ice-Make Magic is very versatile, he requires two hands to make a strong and complete mold. This usually takes time but Gray's mastery over his magic speeds up his mold. Wiz: One hand may be more quick and easier to cast, but makes a more weaker mold. But more importantly, Gray's Demon Slayer traits gradually loses his sanity. This makes him unstable and could go berserk, causing him to make irrational decisions. Depending on his opponent, his ice can be melted and countered by extreme heat. Boomstick: But on the other hand, he is ready to fight and have some fun, even dealing with a certain water chick. But lets hope he keeps his clothes on. Gray: Listen lady, if your looking for a fight I'll give you one. But lets get something straight, I'm not gonna hold back just because you're a chick. Shoto Todoroki Wiz: A pro hero, Enji Todoroki, known as the flame hero Endeavour, was always obsessed trying to surpass the number one hero, All Might. Boomstick: Yep, with Endeavour being the second best hero, he had an idea to surpass All Might. Wiz: Endeavour decided to force a quirk marriage to a woman who has an ice quirk and eventually conceived a child who he believe to possess a strong quirk. His name is Shoto Todoroki. Boomstick: Yep, Endeavour believed that Shoto Todoroki's quirk could surpass All Might. Wiz: When Todoroki was five years old, he was put under harsh training by his father. So harsh to the point he not only physically abused young Todoroki, but also his own wife, Rei Todoroki. Boomstick: Not a very happy family life. Endeavour even forbid Todoroki to interact with his siblings. Wiz: No matter what pain Rei has suffered, she always encouraged her youngest son to become a hero that she wants him to be. But after the constant abuse from Endeavour, Rei became traumatised and mentally unstable. Boomstick: By seeing the sight of Todoroki's left side, she grew crazy and splashed boiling water on young Todoroki's left eye. After that incident, she was sent to a hospital. Wiz: After everything Todoroki has been through, he began to despise his own father. Boomstick: And refused to use his left side of his quirk for about 10 years straight. Wiz: But thanks to Midoriya, Todoroki has now accepted to use the left side of his quirk after remembering his mother's and All Might's words when he was young. Boomstick: That's nice with heroes helping heroes. Todoroki even used his first name as his own superhero name too. Wiz: By inheriting his father's flames and his mother's ice, Todoroki's quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot. This quirk gives Todoroki the ability to manipulate ice on his right side and fire on his left side. Boomstick: His quirk is powerful, he's able to create giant ice walls and shoot powerful fire blasts. Wiz: He's also very talented and strong. He can effortlessly defeat an army of villains by just freezing them. Boomstick: He's very atheletic, being quite durable, agile and having very good endurance. No wonder his is considered one of the strongest students in his class. Wiz: Despite Todoroki's insane powers, his quirk has its own limits. He has to use both of his elemental powers evenly. Boomstick: If he overuses one of them, he could either lower or raise his body temperature at dangerous levels. Wiz: Unless Todoroki uses both fire and ice evenly, his powers would become weaker, rendering him unable to fight. Fortunately, his has upgraded his costume to regulate his body temperature as much as possible. Boomstick: He even wears snow boots to prevent himself from slipping on his own ice. Wiz: But more importantly, another one of Todoroki's greatest weakness is his over reliance on his quirk. So he would have trouble facing opponents who are capable of negating his abilities. Boomstick: Oh well, at least he can fight while looking cool and he continues to become the greatest hero he wants to be. Todoroki: Midoriya, you need to give more details in times like this. I was almost too late to stop this guy. Death Battle Todoroki is walking in a town until he hears people screaming. Man: What the hell...? Woman: Why did those two strip? Gray is seen shirtless having to already finished a job with Juvia. Gray: Well, the jobs done, let's go back to the guild. Juvia: Yes, let's go my darling Gray. Todoroki stands in front of the two. Todoroki: Hold it right there. Gray notices someone blocking the way from the distance. Juvia: A boy? Gray: Hey, what's your problem? Todoroki: You two have no right for public indecency. Gray turns to Juvia. Gray: Juvia, I'll take this guy myself. Juvia: Yes, Gray. Juvia backs away. Todoroki: So you come to fight me, huh? Gray: Yeah, bring it. I'll take you down if I had to. '---FIGHT---' Gray prepares an attack. Gray: ICE-MAKE: LANCE!!! Gray shoots lances at Todoroki. Todoroki: (Ice attacks) Todoroki creates a small ice wall, blocking the lances. Gray: He uses ice too, huh? ICE-MAKE: FREEZE LANCER!!! More powerful lances hit Todoroki's ice wall. Knocking him back. Todoroki: Apologies. Todoroki creates a powerful giant ice attack. Gray: What the...? Todoroki's attack hits and freezes Gray. Todoroki: Are you done yet? Todoroki sees that Gray easily thaw out of his ice. Gray: Sorry buddy, the cold doesn't affect me. ICE-MAKE: FLOOR!!! Gray freezes the floor in front of him and freezes Todoroki. Todoroki: (Damn it, I can't use my ice attacks) Gray is seen sliding on his ice floor. Gray: I'm ending you here. ICE-MAKE: ICE BRINGER!!! Todoroki however breaks out of Gray's ice and blast fire on Gray, pushing Gray back. Gray: What? He uses fire as well? Todoroki: How about a giant wall of flames? Todoroki shoots a massive fire blast and hits Gray. Gray: Gah, what gives? Gray blocks the fire blast with an Ice-Make: Shield. Gray prepares another spell. Gray: ICE-MAKE: SILVER!!! Gray freezes a large area of the town and freezes Todoroki's flames. Todoroki: (Is his ice getting stronger?) Gray: Sorry buddy, but the real fight is getting started. Todoroki notices the black markings are growing on Gray's body. Todoroki: What the hell is that? Gray: I'm a demon slayer, don't forget it. Todoroki uses his ice to maneuver himself around towards Gray. Gray then finds an opening for his next attack. Gray: ICE DEMON RAGE!!! Todoroki takes and gets blown off from the attack. Todoroki: I'll have to surpass my limit. Todoroki makes a huge intensive fire that melts part of Gray's ice in the town. Gray: I have to take him down quickly. Todoroki then shoots a huge amount of intensive flames at Gray. But is seen to overheat himself. Gray: Nice try pal, but I've taken flames hotter than this. Todoroki: What? Gray: ICE DEMON ZERO LONG SWORD!!! The attack hits Todoroki, freezing him and then slicing him in half, killing him. Gray then finishes off and walks away. Gray: Well, that's done. Juvia: Great job Gray dar.. Juvia notices Gray is completely nude. Juvia: dar... dar.. DAR... Juvia faints. Gray is confused about Juvia. '---KO---' A naked Gray then carries Juvia back to the guild with people shocked of Gray's indecency. Endeavour comes over and gets enraged about his son's death. Results Boomstick: You know Wiz, I really could use a hot cocoa right now. I'm really chilli here. Wiz: Yeah, both Gray and Todoroki are really good fighters. While most of you would think Todoroki would win just because he can use both fire and ice while Gray uses only ice. But that is only one advantage Todoroki has. Boomstick: Yep, Gray has other advantages. Being much more powerful, versatile, stronger, faster, combative and more experience to much more dangerous situations. Wiz: Gray did have an extremely high resistance to cold thanks to his training with Ur and his Ice Demon Slayer Magic from Silver. Boomstick: Though, the only option Todoroki has is to use his flames and most recently he has surpassed his father's level of heat. Wiz: While it's possible to end Gray by totally incinerating him but Gray has withstood much stronger flames thanks to him constantly brawling with Natsu Dragneel. But Gray has also withstand much stronger flames from Atlas Flame's Hellfire and a demonized Natsu Dragneel. Boomstick: Even if Todoroki has his costume to regulate his body temperature as much as possible, he would still be prone to either frostbite or overheating when he either uses only one side of his quirk. Wiz: Still Gray could have eaten Todoroki's ice from beginning, but he has yet to show he can do so. But even so, Gray's Ice Demon Slayer Magic countered out Todoroki's flames really well. As Demon Slayer Ice is definitely much harder to melt. Boomstick: So overall, Todoroki may have the two elemental advantages but is no match for Gray's versatility, strength, arsenal and demon slayer magic. Gray is Todo-lly one hell of an opponent. Wiz: The winner is Gray Fullbuster. I felt like I could have wrote the fight a little better but I hope I can explain better in ther results section. Anyway, I said I wait a week to see the if the later My Hero Academia chapter could show Todoroki's new power to see if it can possibly do something. But it turns out it ended the same outcome. Next Time Tsuyu Asui vs. Greninja Trivia * The connection between Gray and Shoto is that both are calm, cool and levelheaded fighters that have cryokinetic abilities. Though, the minor difference is that Shoto has additional pyrokinetic abilities. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Ice Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Fairy Tail' Themed Death Battles